The Curse Of The Fluffy Bunnies
by Creepy-Gollum
Summary: The Second War has begun and the Death Eaters along with Voldemort have numerous unimportant problems unaware of the fact that a terrible curse is upon them...sequel to Sadistic Stars And Fluffy Bunnies Yes totally AU, I decided not to follow the HBP.
1. Back In Action

This could be regarded as a sequel to "Sadistic Stars and Fluffy Bunnies" but you can read this story without having read the other one first. Also, while in Sadistic Stars I've been following the 5th book's story line (mostly), now I will have to write this period of the Second War from my head... Something not very good.

WARNING: As in Sadistic Stars, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and the other characters are, as you probably have noticed, out of character but that's done in order to make the story funnier (something in which I fail miserably)

Disclaimer: (sighs) I've got bored of writing these things. Really

And the horror continues!

**THE CURSE OF THE FLUFFY BUNNIES**

**Chapter 1  
******

**Back in Action**

It was a silent June night but not for everyone. Somewhere under the streets of London in a building called the Ministry of Magic, and to be more specific, in the Department of Mysteries, a wild battle was going on between the notorious Death Eaters and the members of the Order of the Phoenix along with...a bunch of children?

"Why do I have to duel with all the stupid beginners?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange in frustration as she knocked Nymphadora Tonks out with a stunning spell.

"Don't worry cousin, I'm here!" screamed Sirius Black, her cousin and sworn enemy. He was running towards her with his wand out. He cast a disarming spell, which she easily dodged.

"Oh, how nice to see you again Sirius! I've really missed you! Stupefy!" said Bellatrix sarcastically and sent a spell in his direction right after.

"I'm moved by this unusual family reunion, Bellatrix. Expelliarmus!

"Really? I personally am delighted because this is your last duel! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sirius dodged the curse and decided to draw her attention from the duel by talking about irrelevant things.

"So, happy to see your Master again, Bellatrix? I guess you have been spending a lot time together now," he said teasingly.

"Why do you care, cousin? Besides, in comparison to us you spend a lot more time with that guy-what's his name? Wait a minute!" she pretended to be thinking while she cast an unforgivable curse towards him . "Oh, yes! The _wolf-boy_! How is he? He still walking freely around scaring people?"

Sirius seemed to be fuming with rage and started chasing her around a stone arch with a veil.

"I'll kill you, bitch! Petrificus Totalus!"

"You have to catch me first! Are you mad that your lover is a _freak_? Crucio!"

"At least my lover is not a sixty year old wannabe-ruler!" he answered, smirking.

Bellatrix was now out of her mind and started throwing every spell she knew at Sirius' direction. She even tried the levitation charm. But they were both unaware of Dumbledore's presence.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, dodging the curse.

"STUPEFY!" she screamed with rage.

However, Sirius hadn't even finished his sentence when the curse hit him. For some seconds he was balancing in front of the entrance of the archway when he suddenly, with a look of utter surprise, fell behind the veil.

"NOOOOO!!!!" screamed Harry Potter.

"YEEEESSSSSS!" Bellatrix yelled in excitement but then she saw Dumbledore turning her direction. "Shit, "he muttered and started running towards the exit dodging the spell the Headmaster of Hogwarts sent her direction.

She turned around to see if anyone was following her and she saw Potter chasing her furiously. It reminded her of one incident in Hogwarts when she was a student and had performed a spell on Lily Evans that made another head pop out. James Potter had been chasing Bellatrix around Hogwarts for three hours until he got tired.

She had reached the main entrance now and she was heading for the telephone booth when she decided to turn around and finish with the boy.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called mockingly. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" Harry shouted. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Ah, did you love him, little baby Potter?"

To her surprise, Potter cast an unforgivable curse. "CRUCIO!"

The curse hit Bellatrix making her fall back but she immediately stood up, as the curse wasn't quite successful.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you boy?" she yelled. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain-and to enjoy it-righteous anger won't hurt me for long-I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson--"

Bellatrix smirked, and screamed, "Crucio!"

Harry hit the floor, and the curse went over him.

"Potter, you cannot win against me!" Bellatrix was getting tired of this hide and seek game. Boasting to him, as well, she finally yelled after a few spells, "Potter, I am going to give you one chance! Give me the prophecy-roll it out toward me now-and I may spare you life!"

"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Harry shrieked at her. "And he knows!" he laughed, which scared Bellatrix slightly. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

Bellatrix stared at him. "What? What do you mean?"

"The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps? What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?"

He was bluffing, he had to be. "LIAR! YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME-Accio Prophecy! Accio Prophecy!"

Nothing came to her, and she sent another jet of green light at him.

"Nothing there! Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that--"

To Bellatrix's surprise, she saw Lord Voldemort appear in the middle of the hall. She fell to her knees before him.

"No! It isn't true, you're lying-Master, I tried, I tried, do not punish me!"

"Leave that to me Bella, you have failed pathetically," Voldemort snapped at her.

Great, she thought miserably and sighed. Then she noticed a large witch that last time she had checked was a golden statue coming towards her looking quite menacing.

"What the hell?" she muttered. She looked back to Voldemort as he paced nearer. "Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!"

"Be quiet, Bella!"

Bellatrix looked back at the witch, as well as pleading to her master. He didn't pay any attention and went back to Harry.

She groaned struggling to breathe as the weight of the statue was keeping her still to the ground. She looked up and saw that Dumbledore had already arrived and that Voldemort had turned into a snake. Show off.

Finally after nearly falling asleep by boredom she felt the witch getting off her and Voldemort grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey! What happened? Killed Potter? Probably not," she said glancing at the unconscious body of Potter who Dumbledore was trying to wake up.

"Shut up. You're in big trouble. Everything you say will be used against you," Voldemort said strictly and they Disapparated.

* * *

They Apparated into the large room that was used for meetings.

"I assigned you _one_ mission! To find that prophecy and get it from Potter!" he said angrily walking around the room.

"Hey! It's not my fault that kid broke it! And after all you were there, you could have killed him!" she exclaimed in order to defend herself.

"My lord," he corrected gloomily.

"My lord," she said tiredly.

"Now as you know Bellatrix you'll have to suffer the consequences," he said smirking.

"What consequences?" Bellatrix asked confused but as soon as she asked she understood. "No, not that! Please!"

"You should have thought that before Bellatrix," Voldemort replied as if it wasn't his fault.

"You weren't there all the time! You didn't hear me!" she screamed. "It's unfair!"

"I'm afraid I have to do it," he said smirking.

* * *

Bellatrix ran out of the room, fuming with rage, and suddenly rammed into somebody.

"Watch your step, dude!" she snapped.

"What happened Bellatrix? You just had your first row after years? I heard your mission failed," Rodolphus Lestrange with a smirk on his face.

Bellatrix turned around to her husband smiling sarcastically.

"It was your mission too, Rodolphus. Until you got lost in those rooms and ended in that greenhouse congested with sheep and finally Apparated here, a failure. Oh, you thought I didn't know? I saw you going into that room while we were searching for those kids," Bellatrix said with a sardonic smile.

"At least I didn't lose to a fifteen year old."

"Hey! Dumbledore was with him! That crackpot seems to be everywhere! I once gone to watch a beauty competition where my sister participated and he was there!"  
she exclaimed in exasperation.

"He was taking part in the competition?" Rodolphus asked with his eyes wide open in wonder.

"Of course! In fact, he nearly won," she said sarcastically.

"Really? It's hard to imagine how the other competitors look if Dumbledore beat them," he said thoughtfully.

Bellatrix was astonished by Rodolphus' foolishness.

"Err, Rodolphus, did you sense my sarcastic tone? Dumbledore in the audience," she said slowly as if trying to explain to a child that 1 plus 1 equals 2.

"Oh, yes. Of course you were sarcastic," he said but looked thoughtful.

That of course couldn't escape Bellatrix's notice.

"What has happened, Rodolphus?" she asked amused and continued trying to stifle her laughter. "Is it that time of the month?"

Rodolphus shot a death glare at her.

"Hoho. Oh, you're so _funny_ Bellatrix!" he responded sarcastically.

She waited some seconds (that was an awful long time for Bellatrix to remain silent) for Rodolphus to speak before she spoke:

"So, what?"

For a moment Rodolphus looked around silent as if expecting to see someone. Then he turned to Bellatrix's direction.

"Where are the other Death Eaters? Weren't they supposed to return here?"

"Well, yes. But you see a group of guys called the Order of the-wait... not the owl...not the eagle," Bellatrix said, trying to remember the damned name.

"You mean the Order of the Phoenix," Rodolphus helped, thinking she may have started having the first symptoms of Alzheimer.

"Yes, that! Anyway, all that guys rushed in to save the kids, and now I said kids-which reminds me, do you know who I met?"she asked gleefully. She didn't know exactly why she was still talking to him, except for the fact she felt like boasting to somebody.

"Who?"

"Longbottom!" she shrieked in happiness.

"Longbottom? I thought he had gone of the rocker! Bellatrix, seriously you can't do anything right!" he said with a look of surprise.

"No, not that Longbottom, idiot! His son! He's a friend of Potter!" Bellatrix explained exasperated, rolling her eyes.

"And?"

"And I taught him a good lesson," she said proudly.

"Oh, very good Bellatrix. You have just defeated a teenager wizard. What a great achievement for one of the best Death Eaters of the Dark Lord," he said sarcastically.

"You should have seen that kid! He was like-he had a vicious look on his face! And he was huge! Twice big as me!" Bellatrix claimed waving her arms around to represent the size of a "dangerous" Neville.

"Yeah, right," said Rodolphus although he sounded quite far from persuaded. "I suppose the others are in Azkaban now?"

"Yes," Bellatrix said with a tone of pleasure in her voice "Let that git Lucius Malfoy know what we have passed through. And he didn't have time to take his shampoo or conditioner with him! Mwahahahaha!" she broke into an insane laughter.

Rodolphus shook his head hopelessly. "Bellatrix, what a good person you are," he said with a fake sweet smile.

"He was teasing me about my face and hair! I can't wait to see how he'll look like when he gets out of there, or if he ever does!" she said smiling at this thought.

"He can't look worse than he does now. His head is like a plate of spaghetti with hair gel for sauce."

"Yes, good one Rodolphus. I'll remember it so as to say that to him when they get out."

"Are Rookwood and Dolohov with him too?"

"As are as most of the Death Eaters are. Dolohov was too busy chasing Rookwood around who was looking for candies in the rooms when the Aurors came."

Then Rodolphus remembered the first question he wanted to ask Bellatrix:

"So, what happened in there? With Voldemort I mean. Did he punish you?" He had an evil smile on his face.

"Not exactly. But that's not your business," Bellatrix said mysteriously.

Bellatrix stopped talking and then remembered how hungry she was.

"I'm starving! Is there anything to eat here?" she asked looking around as if expecting a table with food to pop out.

"Yes, downstairs there is some stuff you can eat although no one dares to touch them. Rookwood made them before we left. Something called 'mashed potatoes and banana pie.' Do you know it?"

Bellatrix looked at him with fear in her eyes as she remembered that horrible creation of Rookwood that he had made along with Rodolphus when he thought himself as a fluffy bunny. However, she didn't have time to say anything as Voldemort appeared from the corner nearly scaring the shit out of them.

They both jumped a few feet in the air as the Dark Lord seemed to glide towards them.

"I have a mission for you two so you'd better stop fighting. Follow me," he commanded.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix sighed as they followed Lord Voldemort to hear what that so-called mission was.

* * *

_[I know this first chapter was boring but I had to write it so that you know when this takes place-something like a prologue. I know Harry and Voldemort are a bit out of character but I don't like Harry and Voldemort is funnier out of character.]_

**Next Chapter:** Azkaban and female Dementors?


	2. Demmie The Dementor

OMG! Thanks for the reviews! Now concerning the curse, I will be giving more details in each chapter. I am pretty sure this story will be quite bigger than _Sadistic Stars._

Disclaimer: THAT'S IT! I'M FED UP! NO MORE DISCLAIMERS! SUE ME IF YOU DARE! (Coughs)Anyway.

**Chapter 2**

**Demmie The Dementor**

"Now my fellow Death Eaters!" Voldemort started saying in a-great-leader style, raising his hands.

Though, the only Death Eaters there was Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Wormtail who looked at each other wondering if the Dark Lord had finally lost it as he was talking as if he had a whole army in front of him.

"Once more your incredibly evil and cunning--" Bellatrix and Rodolphus started coughing like mad and Wormtail suddenly became interested in his nails "--YOUR INCREDIBLY EVIL AND CUNNING MASTER," continued Voldemort, pissed off , "has come up with a dark plan in order to get the rest of the pathetic Death Eaters out of Azkaban."

"Well, let's hear the _dark plan_," said Bellatrix sarcastically as she made herself comfortable, sitting in an armchair.

"As I said before someone very rudely interrupted me, the plan includes the three of you."

"And me too Master?" squeaked Pettigrew shuddering.

"Yes Wormtail unless you don't count yourself as a human being. Then we could have Bellatrix's armchair help with the plan," he said sarcastically gesturing at Bellatrix who was sprawled in the armchair.

"The armchair tells me she couldn't be more grateful to help!" said Bellatrix with fake cheerfulness.

Voldemort shook his head exasperated.

"You will get into Azkaban prison and free the others," he ordered.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do it? The place is packed with Ministry wizards! What are we supposed to say? _Hello we have come to take some Death Eaters and leave! Come for a cup of tea sometime_!'" exclaimed Rodolphus who had remained all this time silent.

"He's damn right. Even if we free the others they won't have their wands and what if the Aurors attack?" Bellatrix said shaking her head negatively.

"I know, I know. That's why you'll have a Dementor guiding you," the Dark Lord said announced simply.

"A _what_?" Bellatrix shot up as Rodolphus groaned in exasperation and Wormtail just fainted from sheer horror.

"Yes and he is-or better say _she_-is here," Voldemort said nodding.

"She?" asked Rodolphus frowning. "It's the first time I've heard of female Dementors."

"Then it seems you have never heard of the Dementors' kisses Mr. Lestrange," said a feminine voice that sounded like a cat with a sore throat.

The Death Eaters, instead of feeling cold and miserable as they usually did when they were close to Dementors, smelled a woman's perfume in the air.

"Let me introduce you to Demmie the Dementor number 23465. Demmie, this is Mr. Lestrange, his wife--

"Soon to be ex-wife," Bellatrix corrected.

"Whatever," Voldemort sighed. "And Wormtail." He gestured at Pettigrew's unconscious body on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so happy to meet you!" Demmie the Dementor said cheerfully bouncing up and down clapping her hands.

"I couldn't say the same," muttered Bellatrix, staring at the hyper Dementor.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" she asked still bouncing.

"Oh, nothing I?m just pleased to meet you too!" said Bellatrix mustering a fake smile.

"Okay, you can call me Demmie then!"

"Fine Demmie!"

The Dark Lord seemed to be extremely satisfied with himself and smiled in contentment. "Very well, I will let you get to know each other better."

"Wait! When are we going to Azkaban?" asked Rodolphus. He stared, horrified, at Demmie, and then looked back at Voldemort.

"Master," corrected Voldemort tiredly. _Where has all the respect gone?_

"Master," Rodolphus said quickly, not really caring.

"Tonight. At midnight."

"What? But Master, Azkaban is in the North Sea!" Bellatrix shrieked in disbelief.

"Oh, I just love travelling!" chirped Demmie getting an odd look from Rodolphus.

"Yes, of course it is," Voldemort answered calmly and left.

Bellatrix muttered several curses under her breath before collapsing into the armchair."So? Demmie how are you planning to get us in Azkaban?" she asked raising a brow.

"Oh as a woman you must know Mrs. Lestrange!" Demmie answered, beaming.

"Black. It's Black," muttered Bellatrix through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I don't like Black it's such a _sad_ name! Can I call you Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix just answered with a shrug.

"Let's forget names, how are we going to break into Azkaban?" demanded Rodolphus.

"Oh well _Rodolphus_?" she giggled nervously. "I think I will use my charm-" she battered her eyelashes-if Dementors have eyelashes- "to keep the guards busy while you will be setting the Death Eaters free."

Bellatrix stared with her mouth open and as her eyes met Rodolphus, she mouthed behind Demmie's back"we are SO doomed!"

Rodolphus agreed with a nod.

"And how are we going to leave Azkaban?" Bellatrix turned to Demmie.

"We are going to walk out of course!" she said smiling stupidly.

"Just like that?!'Thanks for your co-operation. Have a nice time'?!" Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to think something until then!" she said shrugging happily. "Now I want to get to know you better!" she said grabbing Bellatrix's hand with her rotten one but Rodolphus could swear to his cat's grave-he really loved Nancy- that Demmie had her long dirty nails manicured.

"As you wish Demmie..." Bellatrix muttered struggling to hide her disgust.

The female Dementor sat on a chair opposite Bellatrix beaming.

"And stop beaming," Bellatrix added.

Demmie ignored her. "Now, tell me about your family," she said making Rodolphus and Bellatrix twitch. "Do you have any children?"

"HELL NO!!!" they screamed in a unison.

"Why? Oh I just love children! But of course I would like to have them with a nice man!"

She winked at Rodolphus who automatically took a step back and Bellatrix chuckled evilly. Rodolphus really wondered whether Dementors could have children.

"I think you said something about being his ex-wife, Bellatrix, so you don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, Demmie? You know...?" Bellatrix started saying with an evil smiled but Rodolphus interrupted her.

"I?m afraid we haven?t divorced yet but we are planning to as soon as possible," he said trying to save his neck from the hyper Dementor.

"Nice! Nice!" she said clapping her hands.

Rodolphus face expressed utter horror while Bellatrix was highly amused by the whole situation.

"And do you have any relationship, Demmie?" asked Bellatrix fighting not keep her face emotionless.

"Oh yes, I had a boyfriend two months ago but we broke up. He was such a bastard!" she said, looking as annoyed as a Dementor can.

"Oh sorry?" Bellatrix said but she couldn't care less. Meanwhile, Rodolphus was slowly heading for the door.

"Where are you going, _Ro_?" Demmie asked sweetly. "Oh please don't we enjoy your company!" she pleaded.

"Yes _Ro. _Stay! We enjoy your company!" Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"I?m afraid I can't. I think the Dark Lord needs me," he said bowing and exiting.

"Oh, isn't he such a cute boy?" Demmie said sighing.

"Who? Rodolphus?" Bellatrix asked. She couldn't keep herself from cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Demmie asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," she said now falling off the chair crying from laughter.

"Are you okay?" Demmie asked worried.

"Yes?" Bellatrix said, finally calming down. She stood up as she realized she still hadn't eaten anything; she was also eager to ignore any more questions from her.

"I'm hungry. Do you want anything to eat?" she suggested.

"Oh no thanks."

"Very well. See you at midnight._ And please _think of a way we can leave Azkaban," she pleaded before making her way to the door.

"I will! Tap dancing always gives me inspirations!" she said gleefully. Then Demmie glanced at Wormtail who was still lying on the carpet. "Is that your pet?" she asked gesturing at him.

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment and then grinned. "Something like that."

* * *

It was 11:50 and Voldemort had called them for last minute instructions as he always did.

"Now you know what you're going to do?"

"Get locked up in Azkaban again?" Bellatrix pointed out gloomily.

Voldemort ignored her and focused his red eyes on Demmie who was absent-mindedly humming a song.

"We still don't know how we?re going to get there," Rodolphus said.

"Oh, that?s not a problem. Demmie? Please don't keep them waiting." Voldemort gestured at the Lestranges and Pettigrew.

"Fine," she giggled merrily and came towards them.

Rodolphus' eyes widened in terror as Demmie came closer and opened her arms as if she was about to hug them all.

"Don't be afraid," Voldemort reassured them.

They let Demmie come closer and the moment she put her arms around them, her cloak covered their field of vision. Once they managed to see, they were on a rocky island and a cold wind was blowing on their faces even though it was summer. Bellatrix raised her eyes to see the tall stone wall that soared into the sky. _Home, sweet home, _she thought sarcastically.

"Come on. Follow me," said Demmie laughing at their looks.

They followed her looking around for any Ministry wizards or Aurors. They held their wands tightly.

Wormtail kept muttering, "We are going to get caught, we are going to get caught, we are going to get caught!"

"Oh, just shut up!" hissed Rodolphus, exasperated.

"We are going to get caught, we are going to get caught, we are going to get caught!"

Rodolphus suddenly turned on his heel and smacked him. "Is that better?" he demanded.

"Oh, Ro. Just relax and enjoy the walk.," said Demmie from ahead of them.

The Death Eater seemed to want to strangle her but attacking a Dementor, especially a hyper one, wasn't a wise thing to do.

Demmie led them to an iron door. The Death Eaters noticed the door once they were very close, but otherwise it seemed invisible.

"It's a secret passage. Only Dementors know it," Demmie said beaming and she opened the door.

They entered a dim-lit passage that went underground. Bellatrix felt like she was about to vomit by the horrible smell that filled the air. As they started making their way down the passage, they noticed torches that were placed on the walls started to burn with fire as they came close tothem. She looked at the walls as they descended to god-knows-where and saw some kind of red and blue paints.

"What are these things? On the walls I mean," she asked Demmie.

"Oh, this is our little gallery!" she chirped.

For that she got odd looks from the Death Eaters.

The 'paintings' pictured little humans that seemed to be dressed in something that was supposed to be cloaks in blue or red. Some of them even played with each other...

"What are you staring at, _bitch_?"

Bellatrix jumped a few feet into the air as one figure who had been playing Quidditch insulted her.

"They are talking!" she said to Demmie who wasn't bothered by the figure.

"Of course we are talking! What did you think? That only you three-dimensional freaks are able to talk? Ha!" said the figure with a smirk.

"Who did you call three-dimensional freak, _cave-man_?" Bellatrix said stopping at the wall.

"Cave-man? Come here and say it again, wench!" threatened the figure clenching his fists ready for a fight.

"Wench? That is the best you got, Cro-Magnon guy?" Bellatrix sneered taking out her wand.

"That's it! Bellatrix come here! The whole Ministry will be happy to find us here fighting with a drawing!" Rodolphus said and grabbed her by the arm.

"Who did you call drawing?"

Rodolphus ignored Bellatrix's protests and the figure's insults and dragged her away. "Come, we have a mission here!"

"Fine! Just let me go now!" she freed her arm from his grip and continued walking.

"--And then you make two little jumps and three steps to the right, two steps to the left and finally one turn," instructed Demmie. Wormtail who seemed to be hanging from her words.

"Are you teaching him to _dance_?" asked Rodolphus from behind looking disgusted.

"Oh yes! It's so nice! The moves, the grace!" ranted Pettigrew.

"Okay! We got your point!" Bellatrix exclaimed backing away from him slowly.

Some minutes later Demmie led them to the end of the passage where there was another door similar to the one they saw before. The difference was that this door was visible no matter the distance and it looked like it needed a war machine to destroy it. Or a useless Death Eater.

"Wormtail bring that door down!" ordered Rodolphus.

"Oh please no! It's an antique!" shrieked Demmie panicked but Bellatrix put her hand on

Demmie's mouth but she regretted it. She only hoped the Dementor wouldn't try to inhale.

"Pettigrew just send the Avada Kedavra to the door! Like that time you had tried to perform it on

a Muggle and his brains went flying everywhere. Remember that?" she remembered that particularly disgusting incident all to well.

"Bellatrix! Wormtail, do it!" screamed Rodolphus.

Pettigrew nodded silently and went towards the door. "Avada Kedavra!" he squealed and the well-known green jet of light hit the door crashing it down with noise.

"Great! We just informed the whole Ministry that we arrived," said Rodolphus sarcastically, sighing.

"Now we have to be quick!" said Bellatrix urgently glad to take her hand of the Dementor?s mouth finally. She looked at it and to her horror her hands had something that looked like a red lipstick. With a great attempt not to vomit she cleaned her hand.

Rodolphus passed through the door, which led to another passage but this time it went upwards. Bellatrix sighed.

"Not another passage. I hate passages," she muttered.

"Tell me one thing you don't hate," commented Wormtail.

"The Cruciatus curse?" she replied with a vicious look.

"I guess I should have seen it coming..." he said, shaking his head hopelessly.

"Demmie, where does this passage lead?" inquired Rodolphus.

"I will tell you only if you do me a favor," she said battering her eyelashes.

Rodolphus sighed knowing that couldn't be something good.

"Tell me," he answered gloomily.

"Give me a little kiss?" she said tapping her long finger on her cheek.

Bellatrix wanted to crack up with Rodolphus' expression. He was so terrified by the prospect of giving Demmie a kiss that he unconsciously took a step back and was about to turn and run away.

"Rodolphus! Come, we want to know where the passage leads!" urged Bellatrix trying to calm down with a smirk on her face.

"Then we'll walk and find out," he said firmly and started striding along the passage.

Demmie seemed disappointed and sighed. Bellatrix came closer and patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. Once they had started walking again Demmie whispered to her eagerly,

"How did you fall in love with Rodolphus anyway?"

"I didn't," she said flatly.

"How did he fall in love with you?" she asked again.

"He didn't," answered Bellatrix as if this wasn't strange.

"Then how did you end up married?" Demmie wondered, frowning.

"We were betrothed." explained Bellatrix looking around for any more paintings to fight with.

"Ah! How romantic!" she chirped clapping her hands.

Bellatrix turned and looked at her with a raised brow.

"Romantic? Ha! Yeah, you should have been at the wedding!" she said sarcastically.

"I just love weddings! Especially the ones where the newly-weds dance with each other!"

"Well my mother wanted me to do what you just said but I tried to murder Rodolphus with a knife and then tried to strangle him with the tulle of my dress." Bellatrix sighed. "I didn't manage to do it, unfourtantely."

Demmie gave her an odd look. "Why would you do that? He?s such a fine, young man!"

"Fine? Young? _Man_?" Bellatrix asked with her eyes wide but Demmie probably didn't get the last hint.

Demmie started humming a song again not paying attention to Bellatrix. Then all of a sudden she asked again dramatically:

"Do you know how I can win Rodolphus' heart?"

Bellatrix smiled evilly. "Can you make an operation to change your gender?" she asked trying to look innocent and achieving what she wanted.

Rodolphus heard the conversation and stopped a few feet in front of them. He turned and glared at Bellatrix who shrugged innocently.

"Uh?" asked Demmie baffled.

_Thank Merlin she's stupid as hell_! thought Rodolphus taking a sigh of relief.

"Nothing..." Bellatrix said slowly with a malevolent look.

"Oh look!" said Demmie suddenly bouncing up and down. "The end of the tunnel!" She pointed at an open doorway but they couldn't see what was beyond it as it was pitch black.

"Oh really? And I thought it was the entrance to Hell!" Rodolphus said sarcastically.

Demmie looked as if she was ready to cry and Bellatrix, as she had no intention of watching the emotional break down of a Dementor, whispered to her,

"Don?t worry. It's just that he hates Dementors ever since we were locked up."

"But I didn't do it!" she complained.

"Whatever!" said Bellatrix exasperated.

They walked into the passage after 15 minutes of trying to persuade Wormtail that the passage hadn't any flesh eating zombies.

"No! I won't go inside!" he protested as Bellatrix and Rodolphus were trying to drag him in by

his arms.

"Come! Even if there are?" Wormtail let a panicked shriek "--which I higly doubt, they will eat Rodolphus first!"

"Hey! Why me?" he asked annoyed, still pulling Pettigrew's arms.

"Because I said so! That's not the freaking point!" she fumed with rage and put out her wand pointing it at Wormtail.

"Imperious!"

In a second Wormtail froze and his eyes went blank gazing into the air.

"Now, much better! Follow us, Peter," she said with a satisfied smile.

"I don't believe what you did Bellatrix," said Rodolphus shaking his head.

"If I didn't do it we would still be here coaxing him to come!" she snapped and went through the passage.

As they entered they saw a long corridor with hundreds of cells and the only light there was, was be coming from the windows but now there were torches everywhere on the walls illuminating the maze of corridors. Along with these they saw about ten Aurors walking up and down the corridors.

"Holy shit!" Bellatrix muttered and everybody hid in a corner.

"Let me seduce them!" Demmie said enthusiastically.

"_No way_!"

Demmie looked taken aback but fell silent. Bellatrix turned to Rodolphus for help.

"What are we going to do?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked up at Bellatrix.

"We can use Pettigrew."

Bellatrix looked at Pettigrew who stood emotionless lie a statue.

"How?"

"Good question..."

"Ooo what a great idea you have Rodolphus!" she said sarcastically.

"We can use Demmie," he said quieter.

"How?"

"We can unleash her to them," he suggested, shrugging.

"Yeah? Hey, Demmie come over here!" Bellatrix told the Dementor cheerfully, gesturing.

"What is it?" she said with her screeching voice.

"See that guy over there?" Bellatrix asked pointing at Alastor Moody. "He told me wanted to go

out with you!" she smirked.

"Really?" she seemed delighted by the news.

"And not only he! All of these gents there! That's why they are waiting." Bellatrix was trying to fight an evil smile. They had met the most idiotic Dementor on Earth.

"Oh not keep them waiting then!" she said and made to run towards them.

"Wait!" Rodolphus said grabbing her by the cloak. "You need to take them out of here. The prisoners might get jealous."

Bellatrix could be heard chuckling. Rodolphus glanced at her.

"Somewhere exotic? Do you like Madagascar?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Bellatrix was biting her lip so that she didn?t burst out laughing.

"Oh yes! The climate, the sea!" Demmie said dreamily.

"Fine then! Go girl!" he said pushing her out of the corner.

Demmie appeared on the corner and strode to them. "Hi boys!"

The Aurors turned, surprised, to her. "Dementor!" one of them said slightly panicked.

"Oh, please call me Demmie," she answered giggling and put her arms around them before they could react in any way.

As all of them disappeared silence fell to the corridor. Even the prisoners where staring at the place where a hyper Dementor and a bunch of Aurors once stood.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix and Wormtail who wasn't under the influence of the Imperius anymore, sneaked out of their hiding place and immediately all the prisoners started begging them to be set free.

"Hey Rodolphus! My man! You know I've always liked you!"

"Bellatrix! Do you remember once I have given you my food?"

"What's that bastard Pettigrew doing here? He's alive!"

The Death Eaters all ignored them and walked past their cells with an air of self-importance. They finally reached a cell and Bellatrix smiled evilly at the occupant of the cell.

"Hello, **Luci**!" she said cheerfully behind the bars to Lucius Malfoy.

_

* * *

_

_Well, I hope you liked it! Or else I will unleash Demmie! Just kidding?She is off to Madagascar now_

**Next chapter:** The first clues about the curse!

Please review?(puppy eyes)


	3. A Prisoner's Life

Schools are open! Why? (cries) It's horrible, as it seems that the amount of homework is going to increase dangerously in the following weeks. And that means that the updates won't be very often? But of course that makes you happy so you can throw a party to celebrate it.

And no more disclaimers! HA! EVIL DISCLAIMERS! (ahem)Let's get to the story.

**Chapter 3**

**A Prisoner's Life**

"Get lost ugly cockroach," a sloppy Lucius Malfoy snapped behind the cell's bars.

"I am so happy to see you too!" the ugly cockroach, Bellatrix, answered faking a cheerful tone.

Rodolphus sighed tiredly. This was definitely going to take a while.

"I can't say the same," Malfoy answered forcing a sweet smile.

"Oh and it is _such a pity_ you didn't have time to take your shampoo! Let alone the conditioner!" she said being a drama queen.

It was true, though, that Malfoy's hair could have looked better.

Malfoy was about to make a sarcastic comment when Rodolphus interrupted him:

"You can just stay here with Bellatrix for the rest of your lives fighting or you could consider coming with us," he said exasperated by his wife and Malfoy.

"I would have done it before but I had to guard the entrance until the Aurors came back!'' he shouted sarcastically at Rodolphus' face. "Are you going to unlock this fucking door or not?" he said going into a temper tantrum, grabbing the bars as if trying to take them off the ground.

"Now watch your mouth, old man!" Bellatrix ordered tapping her finger on a bar. She was highly amused by the whole situation as for once in her life she wasn't the one being the prisoner. "We can keep you here struggling to dig a hole with a tea spoon to get out of here, but you will probably need 40 years to achieve this, so I don't believe you will ever get out by that."

She gave him a polite smile after this threat causing Lucius to get even more furious.

"_If_ I ever get out of here bitch?"

"Oh great, I'll bring the tea spoon in one minute!" she said cheerfully and made to leave.

"Wait Bellatrix! Enough!" exclaimed Rodolphus taking out his wand.

He pointed at the door's lock and muttered, "Alohomora". The lock cracked open and fell on the stone floor. Lucius opened the steel door forcefully and made to attack Bellatrix. Rodolphus grabbed him the last minute by his arm as Bellatrix backed away slowly.

"Calm down! You can kill her later." he whispered into his ear.

Then he turned to Wormtail who had observed all that happened, silently. "Give Lucius his wand, Peter."

Pettigrew handed the wand to Malfoy and asked, "Who's next?"

Rodolphus shrugged and headed further to the next cells. The others followed him. Bellatrix carefully avoiding to get too close to Lucius who was glaring malevolently at her.

After passing by several cells the sound of two familiar voices reached their ears.

"If you ever try to bribe the guards to give you sweets I swear to the bread I ate yesterday that you will pay for it!" hissed the first exasperated voice in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, it was just a _tiny_ bar of chocolate," the other voice muttered quietly.

"Correct me if I am wrong but I think it was LARGER THAN AZKABAN ITSELF!" the first voice screeched.

The Death Eaters got even closer. The two people speaking seemed not to have taken any notice of them, being too engaged in their conversation. As the moonlight from the windows illuminated their faces the Death Eaters recognized their 'co-workers'.

"Hello Dolohov, and how are you Rookwood?" Rodolphus asked smiling.

"I am fine but Rookwood here won't be if he continues eating so many candies!" Dolohov shot a glare at him.

"I don't!" said person complained.

"Anyway, let's not waste much time here 'cause I don't think Demmie took all the Aurors,"

Bellatrix said dryly, stepping forth and aiming her wand to unlock the door in Rookwood's cell as Rodolphus did the same with Dolohov's.

Once the two other Death Eaters were out they were given their wands.

"How many are there left?" asked Rodolphus.

"I think there are quite more to free," Lucius muttered.

"Argh, this is going to be so boring," Bellatrix muttered trudging to the next cell.

_

* * *

_

_((((Number 12, Grimmauld Place))))_

"Don't tell he is still trying to find _'Snuffles',"_ Hermione Granger sighed exasperated.

"Okay I'm not telling you," replied Ron Weasley, smirking.

"Tell me what?" she asked confused.

"That Harry is still looking for black puppies thinking they may be Sirius incarnated," he explained gesturing at the window next to them.

Harry waved to them madly from outside looking delighted. He held a scruffy small dog in his arms that looked miserable. "I am sure it is Sirius this time, Ron!" he shouted victoriously.

Ron just shook his head in a way a doctor would do to a small child complaining. He turned to Hermione, "Anything new from the Order?"

She pouted. "No, the last time Ginny and I tried to get in during a meeting pretending to have lost our way we almost got caught?"

Ron was about to say something when they heard several people entering the house.

"The Order! Let's go down and see if anything new has happened!" Hermione shrieked and ran to the hall being followed by Ron.

They tiptoed carefully as no one saw them and tried to hear what was being said.

"They escaped somehow and most of the Ministry's Aurors are gone!" Lupin's voice said.

"And there was that strange smell of a woman's perfume in there," Tonks added to Mrs Weasley.

She nodded and then said dangerously, "It's not the only thing that shouldn't be here, Ronald Weasley!"

"Meep," Hermione and Ron squeaked, and took off, running for their lives.

_

* * *

_

_((((Prison of Azkaban, some time earlier))))_

"Great now we have freed nearly an army of Death Eaters, how are we going to get out?" Bellatrix asked annoyed.

They were standing outside the great walls of the prison. The strong wind was still blowing into their faces making their voices hardly heard.

"We can try Apparating," suggested Malfoy.

"I don't want my head to appear in Cornwall. You don't know what spells they have put on the building," she said stubbornly.

"We are outside the building," Malfoy pointed out.

"Yes, but still in Azkaban region."

Most of the Death Eaters ignored her statement and Disapparated. The only ones left there were Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rookwood, Dolohov and Malfoy.

"I won't try to Apparate either," said Rodolphus.

Lucius snorted. "Bloody cowards, you call yourselves Death Eaters?"

He raised his wand in order to Apparate but then an ear splitting noise was heard. A green cloud covered everything and a sudden explosion made everyone fall to the ground.

The green cloud slowly cleared away and Lucius emerged from it with his hair smoking.

"Mummy?" was the only thing he muttered weakly.

Bellatrix jumped up with a triumphant look. "Ha! I told you so!"

"What happened?" inquired Rodolphus brushing the dust of his cloak.

"I don't know. I wasn't able to Apparate," Malfoy muttered shrugging.

"How are we going to leave then?" Dolohov asked no one in particular.

"Hey! Guys you got to see what I've found!" Rookwood ran up to them cheerfully. He was away when the explosion occurred and it seemed that he was oblivious of what was happening.

"Rookwood can you leave us for a moment? We are trying to find a way to leave this retched island," Bellatrix said glancing at where Rookwood was pointing but soon her glance became a stare.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Rodolphus?" she asked him.

"I hope not." Lucius said behind gritted teeth glaring at a small boat that was tied on a post with a pair of paddles.

"Why?" Rodolphus demanded.

"I suffer from nausea," Lucius said quietly.

"Oh how _sweet_! Now get on the freaking boat!" Bellatrix ordered and headed to the boat being followed by the others.

Rodolphus patted Malfoy comfortingly on the shoulder and followed Bellatrix. Malfoy followed after some minutes of hesitation.

Bellatrix took a paddle and tossed the other one to Rodolphus. "We are going boating!" she said cheerfully.

Rodolphus glanced at the sea. Even though it was summer the sea was too rough. It would be a miracle if they actually got through this alive.

Rookwood settled in the boat happily as Dolohov sat next to him rather distastefully. Bellatrix got on the boat trying to find her balance nearly taking Dolohov' eye out with the paddle. As she sat down beside Dolohov and Rookwood she turned to Rodolphus.

"Make him come!" she screamed referring to Malfoy who was already shaking.

"Now follow me Lucius," said Rodolphus politely but grabbing him firmly by his arm.

Malfoy resisted, fought, struggled and almost killed Rodolphus with the Killing Curse but that only pissed off the latter even more.

"You are coming either you want it or not!" he shoved him into the boat behind Bellatrix as he himself sat next to her taking the other puddle.

_

* * *

_

_((((Number 12, Grimmauld Place))))_

In the kitchen the members of the Order of The Phoenix had called an important meeting. It was bound to be important as Dumbledore himself was there and everyone was dead curious about what they were going to talk about. They all sat there silent waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

One minute passed in silence.

Two minutes.

They all stared and looked at each other wondering what the hell was happening. Dumbledore had his eyes closed like he was dead or was thinking.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

Five.

"Err? Dumbledore? Professor?" Tonks asked moving her hand in front of his closed eyes.

Dumbledore suddenly opened his twinkling blue eyes smiling widely at all of them. "Oh excuse me. It's just tiredness?" _Or old age_.

"Why have you called us here?" asked Remus Lupin from the other side of the table.

Dumbledore looked sad. "Oh yes, dear members of the Order, I have some good and bad news to tell you. From which do you want me to start?"

"Tell the good first!" exclaimed Fred Weasley.

"Let's hear the bad news first!" insisted Severus Snape.

"No! Good news first!" said the Weasley twins.

"50 points from Gryffindor for opposing to me Weasleys," said Snape with a smirk.

"You wish! We aren't in Hogwarts anymore!" Fred said, grinning. "So stick the 50 points up your--"

"FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Molly took the matter to her hands.

Fred and George turned calmly to face the raging Molly Weasley. "Yes mother?" they asked in a perfect unison.

"GET OUT NOW!" she gestured wildly at the door.

With some grumbling, the twins left the room with a scowl.

Dumbledore coughed so that everybody's attention was turned on him. "Now the bad news is that-" he took a deep breath "-the Potters are dead."

The only thing he got was odd looks and stares.

"What, are they the living dead?" sneered Snape.

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked by this. "Oh yes, excuse me that was 16 years ago."

"Anyway, and the good news?" asked Lupin.

Dumbledore gave them a wide smile. "The good news is that young Harry is safe and sound and Voldemort is gone but I expect him to return in several years." He looked genuinely thoughtful.

"_Again_? For Merlin's sake what else do we have to do to get rid of this guy?" exclaimed Mundungus Fletcher.

"Again? What are you talking about Mundungus?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"Oh wait a minute? What year do we have Albus?" muttered Lupin and walked around the table standing next to Dumbledore.

"1981 of course."

Lupin snapped his fingers in front of Dumbledore's eyes.

"But on second thought I would say it's 1996," Dumbledore added.

All those sitting in the meeting looked worried about Dumbledore's condition.

"Dumbledore are you okay?" asked Molly.

"Oh yes just fine. How is young Larry?"

"Harry," everyone corrected.

"Right, how is he?"

Nobody answered as that moment Harry-not Larry-, whistling happily, walked inside, holding another black puppy.

"Look professor Lupin! I found Padfoot!" he said holding the puppy up and getting the same nod Ron had given him. A second later the puppy let a chilling howl and no one wanted to know why.

"It don't think it was such a good idea to bring him here," muttered Dumbledore looking at Harry who walked back outside.

"Yeah, we have better lock him up in a clinic," commented Snape getting glares from all directions.

"What? Just look at him! God knows what he has done to the puppy!"

Dumbledore raised his hands in order to make everyone fall silent.

"Now, I want to talk you about the escape from Azkaban. The most recent," he added as everyone made to ask him whether he meant the first or the second one.

"It is believed that the Lestranges are responsible for it as all the Death Eaters that were held there are gone."

"But not all of them could have escaped as the spell that disables Apparation was activated after a certain number of Disapparations. Some of them could have stayed and then caught by the Aurors!" said Mr. Weasley.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid not. No one was there. Not even the Aurors and we have no clue where they could have gone."

Everyone waited for him to continue, impatiently.

"So I have decided to take extreme measures my friends."

"Storm in Voldemort's tower and kill them all!" said Snape eagerly.

"Err...no. I was thinking about making them our allies in fact."

"Yeah sure! If we make them our allies, I'm a fluffy bunny," Mundungus said sarcastically.

"No, not you Mungdungus but someone else will. Actually, I wasn't thinking of making you a fluffy bunny but of a curse."

"Curse?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, Nymphadora, an ancient curse. The curse of the fluffy bunnies."

_

* * *

_

_((((An hour earlier, North Sea))))_

"Help, Rodolphus, instead of watching, will you?" Bellatrix struggled to make her voice heard over the howling wind.

"I'm trying!"

"Do you want any cheering up?" offered Rookwood.

"I don't but I think Lucius needs a bit," said Rodolphus glancing at Malfoy who was looking ready to vomit.

"How about a song?" asked Rookwood but Malfoy didn't answer.

"Oh no!" Bellatrix begged.

"We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!" he sang happily.

"I don't believe it," Bellatrix said shaking her head exasperated but Rookwood ignored her.

"Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, a prisoner's life for me."

"Oh you like prisoner's life, uh? Let's take you back then!" Bellatrix screeched going into hysterics.

"No we are not! Bellatrix, relax because we have a whole week ahead of us already!" Rodolphus yelled.

"What? You're telling me that we are going to be in this retched boat for a _week_?"

Rodolphus nodded ignoring Malfoy's panicked tone:

"We are going to drown!"

All Bellatrix could hear was blah-blah-blah. With a sudden move she put the paddle down, turned to Malfoy and hissed dangerously, "Do I look like I care?"

He back away, as much as one can back away in a boat, and murmured, "Err, no?"

"Good, because I will gladly return you to Azkaban even if Rodolphus doesn't want to! What kind of a Death Eater are you?"

"One who suffers from nausea?" he suggested.

Bellatrix snorted scornfully. "Yeah sure!" She went back to paddling.

"We _are_ really bad eggs," muttered Rodolphus.

_

* * *

_

_I know that wasn't very funny but blame it on my _wonderful_ mood and school homework, and my stupid head! I also chose the drunken version for the pirate song as I thought it would fit Rookwood more. __(shrugs)_


	4. Never Mix Goat’s Boggy And Bellatrix’s H...

Yes,I'm still alive. I know I haven't updated for months but I was preoccupied with school and ocne I had started writing the chapter my floppy disk where I had saved it for some reason was screwed up and I had to rewrite the whole thing!

But you probably couldn't care less about it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Never Mix Goat's Boggy And Bellatrix's Hair**

The Death Eaters were watching their Master pace up and down the hall used for meetings furiously muttering things under his breath. They caught some things such as "were the hell are they", "have they been caught?", "what do we have for supper tonight?" or "where is my pills for diabetes?" and other nonsense.

Finally Nott had the courage to cough in an Umbridge fashion and say reluctantly:

"Sir….? Are we going to start with our so-satanic-that-they-are-able-to-destroy-the-Muggle-world plans?"

Voldemort came to an abrupt halt and turned on his heels suddenly to face him. He looked a tiny bit surprised as if he wasn't aware of their presence all this time.

"Excuse me? Oh yes the meeting right..."

As he said that he shot a frustrated glare at them. "Will anyone be so kind as to tell me what the fuck happened in the damned prison?!" he half-yelled.

The Death Eaters blinked half-shocked half-scared and glanced sideways to each other nervously. They had never heard their Master swear like that before.

Nott took the responsibility of answering again, "The Lestranges came along with Pettigrew and some weird creature. I was almost sure she is a Dementor although she was smelling 'Veela No2'. Anyway, this creature took the Aurors and they disappeared behind its cloak! Just like magic!" he said with an excited tone.

Voldemort shook his head. "And then what?" he demanded.

"We wanted to Apparate but that arrogant-oh-I'm-so-better-than-you bitch…"

Voldemort gave him a confused look.

"Bellatrix."

"Ah. Please continue."

"She said it was too risky to do such thing but we just ignored her and came here. She and her husband stayed there. I think Malfoy, Rookwood and Dolohov were with them too. That's the last we heard of them."

He looked at the Dark Lord frightened if though he was afraid he made get cursed but Voldemort looked even more thoughtful forgetting about him.

"Wonderful…we found the one half we lost the other half. Bellatrix will pay for this…" he muttered before turning back to the Death Eaters "Can I ask something else by the way?"

"Of course sir," said McNair.

"Until those useless people return here can anyone carry out an important mission?"

"Let me do it sir!"

"No! That one can't do anything! Please my Lord let me do it!"

"No way! He has betrayed you to Dumbledore my Lord!"

Everyone was making begging enthusiastically Voldemort to be in lead of the mission now the best Death Eaters were away.

Voldemort clapped his hands to make them all fall silent and said looking really serious. "Okay, you can go Nott."

Nott flashed a satisfied smile and bowed. "Thank you my Lord. What must I do?"

"Have you or has anyone else found my diabetes pills?"

They all stared at him in bemusement but soon they all snapped back to reality when a violent sneeze and then a shrieking voice echoed outside of the hall in the corridor:

"LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU'D BETTER HOPE THAT'S NOT YOUR SALIVA ON MY SHOULDER!"

"Sorry Bellatrix, did I ruin your exquisite shoulder?" answered Lucius who seemed to have a running nose.

"It's not our fault you fell off the boat Lucius," said an exasperated Rodolphus. "And I still wonder how you managed to catch a cold in the middle of June," he added.

"I'm very susceptible to!" he said in an attempt to justify himself.

"Oooh poor boy!" said Bellatrix a mock sympathetic tone.

Voldemort sighed and shouted. "We are in here if you don't mind coming!"

The five turned and looked at the half-opened door.

"Oh hi there!" Bellatrix said cheerfully and entered first.

"Sweetheart I'm home!" said Rodolphus following her.

"I hope you're not referring to me Rodolphus," Voldemort said.

"Oh no my Lord he was, in fact, talking to–oof watch it!-" Bellatrix made to say but Rodolphus elbowed her in the ribs.

Rodolphus looked his wife full of rage. She merely answered with an innocent smile.

"May I ask how you came here?" inquired Voldemort who started becoming impatient.

"By boat," replied Dolohov as if it was an utterly normal thing.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows. "Oh so that's why…" he said gesturing disgusted at Malfoy who was blowing his nose on his sleeve. Quite noisily too.

"Yes Master…"nodded Dolohov.

"Why don't we start with the meeting then?" asked Voldemort trying to avert his eyes from the sight of sick Malfoy.

He turned to Rodolphus and Bellatrix who were quietly hissing threats to each other.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked, blinking.

"They will find your body in Hong Kong and your head in Berlin if I…" Rodolphus was in the middle of a threat when Voldemort's nerves reached the end of the rope.

"RODOLPHUS, BELLATRIX! KILL EACH OTHER AFTER THE MEETING!" he shrieked.

They looked at him casually. "Yes Master. Of course Master," they said in a unison.

He sighed shaking his head. "My fellow Death Eaters, we have gathered here today…"

Malfoy was heard blowing his nose again. "Malfoy keep your nose quiet!" Voldemort said taking out his wand.

"All righd. All righd," he said.

"Thank you," Voldemort snarled.

((((Grimmauld Place, Some days before))))

"As you have probably understood this curse is one of a kind," explained Dumbledore to the others who had been listening to him wide eyed.

"And you think it's going to work on them?" Arthur Weasley asked with a raised brow.

"If everything goes well, yes. Now about the ingredients of the potion…Molly can you call Fred and George?" he asked Mrs.Weasley who made to shout from the top of her lungs.

"Don't bother Molly," Dumbledore interrupted, "the boys are just outside the door."

Mrs. Weasley opened the kitchen door and the twins along with Ron, Ginny and Hermione fell inside one on the top of each other to the floor.

"Err…hi?" said Ron standing up with the others wiping the dust off his clothes.

Molly glared at them and said ,"Go out! Except you two Fred and George!" she ordered.

The twins looked at her in surprise. "We too?"

"Is there anyone else called Fred and George?" asked Mungdungus sarcastically.

"Well…not really," said Fred sitting on a chair as did George.

Dumbledore smiled friendly at the two boys and said, "We need you to do us a favor…"

"Immigrate to Alaska and never come back?" Fred asked.

The others seemed exasperated with the boys' immaturity. They were 18 after all. It was time they grew up but something like that was quite unlikely to happen.

"Not really. We want you to help Professor Snape make a potion for the Order," Dumbledore said as if that was the simplest thing in the world.

Fred and George looked ready to burst into laughter at the direction of Severus Snape who glared at them wishing they actually immigrated to Alaska.

"Yeah right! You got to be fucking kidd…" Fred was about to say amused but Molly's glare which was scarier than Snape's stopped him.

"I mean, you can't be serious…sir!" he added quickly.

"Of course I am. We are making a potion here that will help us befriend the Death Eaters and you are the only ones that can find one of the ingredients."

Dumbledore's eyes had that childish twinkling that could be either good or bad so the twins weren't sure if they were supposed to accept his offer or not.

"And what kind of ingredient that is?" asked George.

"I was actually hoping that you would find goat's boggy," Dumbledore said and everyone apart from the twins who lightened up seemed ready to throw up.

"Why didn't you say that before? We can find that in a matter of seconds!" Fred exclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, I'm sure you will know where to seek for it."

"Of course! No problem!"

"Okay then. You can go to your friends," he said gesturing them to go.

The red haired boys stood up and with a mischievous smile plastered on their faces exited.

"What was all this about? I'm not going to collaborate with those two!" complained Snape.

"What's wrong with my children?" asked Molly, shooting daggers and placing her hands on her hips.

"Your children have probably never learned how to behave."

Molly seemed ready to smack him over the head with a frying pan but Dumbledore cut her assault.

"Please just forget about their part. They know what they are going to do and that's what matters," he said and added, "now you are going to find the other ingredient Severus."

"And what would that be?" he snapped.

"Well, we need a part from a Death Eater. Any of it…"

"What about Pettigrew's toe nails!?" Tonks suggested but was regarded by odd looks.

"Okay, no toe nails…" she said disappointed.

Dumbledore shook his head. "It's all right Andromeda. Just don't say these things too suddenly."

Now he was the one getting the odd looks.

"It's Tonks," she corrected.

"Of course it is. How is Ted?" he asked merrily.

"I am Nymphadora for God sakes! NOT ANDROMEDA!" she shouted still angry her proposal had been turned down.

"Oh yes sorry Nymphadora…what was I saying?" he asked having forgotten the previous subject of their discussion.

"About the last ingredient…." Lupin reminded him.

"Oh yes. So Severus just find anything that comes from a Death Eater and we will be fine," he said to Snape who nodded. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal-clear."

((((Voldemort's Headquarters))))

A female shriek of pain was heard all around the castle.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" Bellatrix screamed from the top of her lungs putting her hand to the back of her head.

Severus Snape tried to suppress his smile and said innocently, "I tripped and I needed to grab something so as I wouldn't fall."

"AND YOU PULLED MY HAIR?!"

"The first thing I found," he said putting the tuft of hair he had got from Bellatrix in his cloak's pocket.

Bellatrix left muttering and cursing. "I hope I haven't got bald…" she muttered fingering the back of her head.

"You're just like a light bulb," he called.

She turned on her heels making a very rude gesture when Voldemort came up to her saying, "We need to talk."

"All right…." she said.

After some minutes Bellatrix got out of Voldemort's room looking very happy. Rodolphus who noticed it asked suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Why would care?" she asked admiring a diamond ring on her finger.

"What is that?" Rodolphus demanded grabbing her hand but she smacked him.

"None of your business!" she exclaimed and strode away.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. He would find what was happening. Sooner or later.

* * *

**Next chapter:**The ultimate question! WHY is Bellatrix Voldie's most loyal Death Eater? Does she gain anything from it?Not what you might think with your sick minds!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!

Sadistra: Glad u wuved it

jaylynn snape:I want this story to be longer so you will see exactly what the curse is all about when it hits the poor Death Eaters

Bellatrix Lestrange9: Field trip? I haven't gone to a field trip for ages! sighs

Jimoulia: I don't want you to understand from the beginning what the curse is. Just put up with the mystery that shrouds it.

Btw, if you have time _plz_ read a story me and a friend are writing. It's a Remus/Bellatrix fic called "Breaking the Habit"....


	5. How To Make A Long lasting Deal

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Happy Holidays!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**How To Make A Long-lasting Deal**

Fred and George came jumping in the kitchen. "It's ready!" one of them, either Fred or George, announced.

"Get out of my way little pests!" spat Snape kicking them out of his way as he entered the kitchen. He held up a phial with a light blue colored liquid in it as if his whole life depended on it.

Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands in a towel and looked at it suspiciously. "Is this what Albus was talking about?"

Snape took his eyes from the phial and replied curtly: "Yes and please woman take those sons of yours away from me! They almost broke the phial the last time!"

Molly narrowed her eyes dangerously at the two 18 year olds. "What did you two do?!" she demanded moving in.

Fred grinned broadly with an innocent look. "Nothing we swear!"

"Just nearly overturned the cauldron," George said with the same smile.

"-Put wrong ingredients in the potion-"

"And gave me a shower with hot water," added Snape with a glare that could stop a werewolf to his tracks.

"That's accidental!" Fred and George said in a unison.

"I don't believe it's going to have any effects on you Severus," Molly said frowning.

"No thankfully. One has to drink it to make it work," he said.

"Good, then call the others for the meeting. Dumbledore said it must be done as soon as possible," she answered going out of the kitchen.

"Can you imagine how Snape would look like if he bounc…oh damn!" Fred started whispering to George but now that Mrs. Weasley had left Snape took out his wand warningly.

"Come George these people don't know how to appreciate some good humor," Fred said, faking an offended tone.

((((Voldemort's Headquarters))))

Rodolphus was striding down a corridor in order to change shifts with Malfoy who had been guarding the main gates. Then it seemed as if the floor under his feet moved and he slipped hearing the noise of paper crumpling.

He rose to his feet again picking up the newspaper on which he had slipped. He read the main page which said: "FINANCIAL TIMES"

What in seven hells was going on? This was a Muggle newspaper. What could it be doing there? He opened the first pages of it and to his utter surprise he saw in the house advertisements with some ads circled. Who wanted to buy a house? Voldemort? He wouldn't be looking in a Muggle newspaper… A Death Eater? All of them had their own houses.

He folded the Financial Times and put it in his cloak's inner pocket forgetting about it for the time being.

Strange things had been going on lately. One more was added when after dinner he was heading to his room when he heard voices coming out of his Master's chambers.

"Bellatrix seriously now can't you just stop?" he was asking in an exasperated voice.

"No I want MORE!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Have mercy on others woman!"

"I demand MORE!" she insisted stubbornly.

"Haven't you got tired of this?" Voldemort asked with a sigh.

"No! I want to live my life!" she shouted.

Rodolphus had his eyebrows raised so much that they almost got lost in his hair line. Really strange things were going on….

And he had to find out what all these were about. So the first thing he did the next morning was grab Bellatrix after the meeting and take her aside.

"What do you want?' she asked annoyed.

"What is this?" he inquired angrily gripping her hand with the ring.

"A ring? Perhaps?" she replied sarcastically.

"I can see that. Who gave it you?" Rodolphus snarled, pissed off as it was.

"Oh….getting jealous Rodolphus?" she asked with an evil smile turning around to leave but his grip became stronger.

"No, just curious! Are you going to tell me or not?" he asked his flashing with anger.

"No."

Then Rodolphus decided to follow a different method. "Okay then I will tell everyone your and Master's little secret," he said innocently.

"What secret?" she asked with a frown and then seemed to understand, "don't you dare!" she shrieked.

"Why not? I mean, you're going to marry soon and I don't think I'm the only one who heard that night of fight yesterday!" he said laughing.

Bellatrix gave him an odd look of clear confuse with her jaw hanging. "What?…" Then she finally got what he meant. "Oh that! Sweet Merlin you're so stupid!" she said cracking up to insane laughter.

Rodolphus looked at her feeling utterly baffled. "What happened?"

"So…" Bellatrix walked around Rodolphus highly amused as if he was her prey. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything," he said eagerly.

"Right. Let's begin with the time when I joined the Death Eaters…" she started saying.

"What's that got to do with this?" he asked.

"Will you let me tell my story or what?!" Bellatrix half-yelled extremely annoyed by his interrupting her.

Rodolphus sighed tiredly and fell silent. Once Bellatrix made sure she had his attention again continued:

"When I joined the Death Eaters, Voldemort had a serious problem with lack of incredibly faithful servants that would set an example for the other dark wizards. So we made a deal," she said with a grin enjoying the fact that she knew more than Rodolphus.

"I would behave like his most loyal Death Eater so as to urge the rest of you to do so and he would be rewarding me!" she said happily adding with a tone full of distaste and disgust, "not the way you may think pervert!"

"I did not think anything!" he claimed innocently.

"Not as if you ever think!" she retorted.

"What is your reward anyway?" he asked still curious to learn the whole story.

That made Bellatrix flash an evil smile. "Money of course! Do you know how much he has? He's rich I tell you! He sold his father's manor and got millions of galleons!"

Rodolphus stared like a fish out of the water. "M-m-money?"

"Of course! Well to tell the truth after I'm done with him he won't be that rich but I will have bought the house that I want!" she stated excited with her plan.

Rodolphus' mind was going around everything he had heard. _"I demand MORE!"; "Haven't you got tired of this?"; "No! I want to live my life!", the Financial Times…_

Bellatrix watched him, amused, her arms folded in front of her chest. She raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I never thought about it…" he muttered still deep in thought.

"Yes I'm really proud of my plan!" she said and then a shadow fell upon her face. "Don't you dare tell anyone about it…" she threatened.

Finally Rodolphus had the upper hand in things. "Or what? Are you going to k…" he made to say arrogantly but she interrupted.

"Oh I haven't forgot your little secret Rodolphus. I can still put an advertisement for you on the lonely hearts section of the Daily Prophet!" Bellatrix replied.

Dammit, if Bellatrix was good in something that was blackmailing. He sighed. "All right. You keep my secret and I keep yours. Promise?"

She nodded. "Fine," and with that they shook hands.

((((Grimmauld Place))))

Dumbledore smiled widely at the summoned members of the Order that waited for him to say anything. The Weasley twins waved at him cheerfully from the other side of the table. They were allowed to take part in the meeting as long as they had helped in the making of

the precious potion.

Dumbledore greeted them too with a nod of his head. "I expect your collaboration with Professor Snape went excellent."

Snape gave him a look as if he had said he was going to marry Voldemort while the twins started talking together.

"Yes indeed!"

"We had our little conflicts but you know these things happen often in important projects as this one!"

"Like the one where he almost threw you out of the window, George?" asked Fred naturally.

"No, I think he had drunk too much wine then…" he answered thoughtfully.

Molly shot daggers at the Potions Master who simply ignored her and handed Dumbledore the potion. "This is what we made Albus. I hope it works," he said.

"Oh I'm sure it will Severus," Dumbledore replied a spark of confidence in his eyes. "When can you administrate the potion?"

Snape frowned as he thought about it. "We can't just give it to all of them at once. It will be too suspicious. One by one all of them will drink it," he said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent!" He turned to the twins with a curious look. "I really wonder how did you manage to get the goat's boggie…?"

The twins' faces formed into a serious look. "You don't want to know sir. Trust us…"

((((Voldemort's Headquarters))))

"Dinner is ready!" chirped Rookwood from the dinning hall.

Soon all the Death Eaters had gathered. Voldemort sat on the head of the table and then his followers took their seats. Bellatrix glanced at Rodolphus to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone about her secret. Next to her someone was fidgeting.

"Can't you stay still Snape?" she asked annoyed and then narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing there?" she demanded as he quickly put something in his pocket.

"Nothing at all!" he said with an innocent smile.

Bellatrix was still filled with suspicions but she turned to her plate. She wrinkled her nose at what was inside. "Who made this?" she demanded.

"Me! It's my specialty! Mashed potatoes…" said Rookwood proudly.

"And banana pie," everyone else finished for him.

"But today it has some special kind of light blue sauce…" Bellatrix added trying not to throw up.

"Blue sauce? I've never thought of that!" Rookwood exclaimed snatching her plate.

"NO!" Snape shouted and bolted up.

Everyone turned and gave him an odd look. Voldemort surveyed him with his scarlet eyes. "What no Severus?" he asked dangerously.

Snape blinked at him. "No….no…no…err…poor Bellatrix might be hungry!" he said suddenly.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow suspiciously but Voldemort seemed satisfied with his answer. Snape glanced at her feeling a bit anxious. Then his eyes fell on Rookwood that gobbled her food and he cursed himself silently.

At least one of them got the curse and that was a relatively good start.

* * *

So...the first Death Eater struck by the curse! Poor Rookwood! Thanks again for the reviews! It's the best Christmas present I could get!

BellatrixLestrange9: (stares) You _know_ where this is going?

Elladora Riddle: (beams) Thanks a lot! Although I don't really deserve it.

Alicia: Glad you like Snape pulling her hair. I was seriously thinking about Wormtail's toe nails but decided it would be better for everyone's mental health not do so.

jaylynn snape: She won't become friends with them! don't worry about that!

And remember what I told you about the best Christmas present....(glances at the "review" button)


	6. Symptom One:Sweet Dreams My Fair Lady

I know people you must all hate me for not updating for ages!But afte Christmas since last week I was all exams and could do nothing else! Sorry! I just want you to know that I'm not abandoning the story, no not till I finish it! My beta hasn't sent me back the chapter and so this may have some errors. Note: I need a new beta plz! Anyone willing to do that can email me!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Symptom One: Sweet Dreams My Fair Lady**

"Very good job Severus indeed. I wonder how you managed to put that curse on them!" Mr. Weasley said delighted.

Most of the members had gathered in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place hanging from Severus' every word about how he administered the potion to the Death Eaters. Dumbledore seemed to be quite satisfied too as he smiled at him and entwined his long fingers.

"So Severus to whom did you put the curse?" Dumbledore questioned.

The Potions Master shifted nervously in his seat. They were expecting to hear some great Death Eater like Malfoy or even Voldemort himself. However he had managed to give it to someone who would be better off going back to a kindergarten.

"I was planning….er…well actually….Bellatrix Lestrange," he replied quickly stumbling on his own words. He kept looking away from the Headmaster who was determined to meet his eyes.

The others however received this statement with a gasp of awe. Even Fred and George were gaping with their jaws hanging open and he smirked at them smugly. Yes, a lie was worth seeing those two juvenile delinquents surprised. Just when he had started liking all the attention his own eternal curse stormed in the kitchen looking devastated.

"I can't find Sirius! He must have escaped!" he said tears welling up in his eyes.

Dumbledore turned to him with a warm smile. "I'm sure you will find him Harry. Now please let us…." The Headmaster made to say but was cut off.

"No, you don't understand! You must summon a search team to look for him!" the Boy Who Had Lost His Mind insisted.

Dumbledore sighed and replied with an almost imperceptible tone of irritation in his voice: "When we adjourn the meeting I will see to that. Trust me Harry," he said slowly praying for patience. Before Harry could protest he glanced quickly at Lupin who took his message.

Standing up the werewolf took Harry by the arm as if escorting a madman outside. "Come Harry Dumbledore will find Sirius. For the moment let's go to Ron and Hermione, shall we?"

Once Harry had left Dumbledore sighed really worried about Harry's mental health. Molly Weasley seemed really moved about the sixteen year old's situation as her eyes were shining with tears. "What can we do about him Albus?" she asked.

Snape answered instead with a snort of amusement. "Lock him in the psychiatric department of St. Mungo's." Everyone glared daggers at him and Fred said viciously to him leaning forward. "So Voldie Oldie can finish what he started?" The twins obviously still didn't believe he was working for the Order now.

Severus raised a brow sarcastically. "How did you know?" he asked.

Everybody else seemed to sense the sarcasm apart from the two boys. Fred and George looked at each other victoriously but their enthusiasm was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Please Fred and George I will have to take you out," he pleaded not being in the mood of dealing with anymore children.

"Fine professor…" they both mumbled gloomily and sat silent for the rest of the meeting on their seats.

"Anyway how will we know the curse worked on Lestrange?" Tonks now with pink hair and purple streaks asked from the other side of the table. Of course she always wore that Weird Sisters T-shirt.

Dumbledore grinned and the familiar childish sparkle shined in his eyes. "Oh yes, how could I forget that? When a person gets the curse of the fluffy bunnies he has certain symptoms which start like this…. "

((((Voldemort's Castle))))

A chilling scream shuttered the deathly silence of Voldemort's castle. The empty corridors echoed the scream making sure it was heard in every nook and cranny of the estate. It surely wasn't a person being tortured because everyone except those who were doing their shifts was sound asleep.  
But not any more. Rodolphus bolted out of his chambers swearing at the same time and so did Malfoy.

"I swear if it's Bellatrix again I'ma kill her! Last time she had screamed because some rats where in her room! Or perhaps it was Wormtail…." Rodolphus said thoughtfully to Lucius who nodded frustrated.

Just then from the corner of the corridor came the Dark Lord looking really angry his red eyes flashing. He was followed by Dolohov, Macnair and some other Death Eaters as well. "Who screamed?" he demanded looking at all of them.

"It must have been Bellatrix because her chambers are on the east wing and the scream was heard from quite far," Rodolphus replied hoping silently that the Dark Lord would kill her on the spot

The Dark Lord nodded and strode towards her room. No sooner had Bellatrix put on her nightgown when they stormed in. "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TAUGHT TO KNOCK THE DOOR FIRST PERVERTS!" she asked wondering if it was one of them who had screamed.

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TAUGHT NOT TO SCREAM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BELLATRIX!" Rodolphus shouted back feeling like having a fight for petty reasons. He wasn't in his best when he had just woken up.

Bellatrix paused at his indignant exclamation and gave them an odd look. "I wasn't the one who screamed…" she said slowly with a frown.

Voldemort answered this with a sigh. "Oh this is surely going to take a while…is everyone here?" he asked talking to the Death Eaters behind him.

In an instant, whispers and a lot of fidgeting was heard among the dark wizards but even if they put all of their heads together they would never find who was the one missing and probably the person who screamed. Voldemort was eyeing them patiently stomping his foot on the ground.

Bellatrix was smiling amused though something which irritated Rodolphus greatly. "What do you find so amusing? The fact that perhaps someone was intruded the castle and killed one of us?"

That made Bellatrix's smile even wider. "Actually I don't give a damn whether any of you dies but that's not the point. I know who screamed," she said casually. Bellatrix loved those moments when she knew something all along when these idiotic people were at a loss.

As soon as she spoke those words everyone stopped and turned to look at her. The Dark Lord raised his eyebrows crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was being remarkably patient with everyone, as he had to admit.  
"Would you mind sharing your thoughts with us, Bellatrix?" he demanded an irritated tone ringing in his voice.

She flashed a kind smile and replied: "It's actually Rookwood. As you may have noticed he's the only one absent." At times like this she wondered the intelligence quotient of her fellow Death Eaters even of the Dark Lord. She had just finished her sentence when another shriek of panic reached their ears this time a lot closer. No one needed any order to rush for Rookwood's room. But as always two people would cause a problem.

"Rodolphus! Where are your manners?" Bellatrix groaned as she got stuck with Rodolphus at the entrance while everyone else had left.

"I don't have, dear. But if you were at least a bit clever you would stop pushing so that I pass through the door!" he exclaimed equally annoyed elbowing her in the ribs.

"Ladies first!" she said triumphantly kicking him right below the knee.

Inevitably, Rodolphus folded in two from the pain and Bellatrix got to the chance to bolt out of the door running down the corridor. Seeing she would reach before him Rodolphus forgot all pain and run after her. He could see the hem of Bellatrix's nightgown as she turned quickly the corner to the next corridor. The cold marble was quite slippery so he almost broke his neck trying to catch up with her.

"Got first! Hahaha!" Bellatrix teased Rodolphus as if she were five years old. She extended her hand to open the door through which everyone else had gone.

"You wish bitch!" he hissed wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back away from the door.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed fighting to free herself from Rodolphus' grip.

Just then Voldemort got out throwing an inquiring look at the two. He frowned slightly giving Bellatrix a disappointed look.

"To be honest, I didn't know you two had such urges…." He remarked.

"What urges my Lord?" Bellatrix asked before snapping at Rodolphus. She elbowed him harshly on the ribs. "Let go of me."

"I wouldn't keep you more even if you paid me," he answered shoving her.

They both coughed and brushed their clothes as the Dark Lord watched them praying for patience. He thought that would be a nice and quiet night that just involved sitting on the couch playing Cluedo or making extremely evil-and-able-to-destroy-the-universe plans. Okay perhaps he didn't want to do the first thing; he was a Dark Lord! But Bellatrix's voice made him snap out of his thoughts.

"So what happened with Rookwood? Did he have his throat slit?" she asked all excited her eyes glowing maliciously.

Rodolphus snorted scornfully. What chance was there that psycho had broken into Voldemort's castle, climbing up the hundred meters tall wall, getting into Rookwood's room and slitting his throat with a chainsaw? About 75 percentactually. These criminals….they would go to any lengths to do anything.

"No, he just had a nightmare," He Who Under No Circumstances Must Be Called Tommy replied a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"A NIGHTMARE?" the Lestrange couple shouted in unison and right after glared at each other bloody murder. This timing they had was a bad habit.

The Dark Lord nodded a smirk curling on his lips. "Exactly. Something about pink fluffy bunnies which were possessed and attacking him with blueberry muffins," he said with a sigh. "I think he ate too much at dinner," he added thinking to himself 'and now I have to put on that night cream for face lifting _again_!'

Bellatrix blinked. What in seven hells? Fluffy bunnies and blueberry muffins? She turned to Rodolphus sneering. "He was probably dreaming of you….fluffy bunny!" Saying that she collapsed to a mad laughter.

Her husband narrowed his eyes dangerously hoping that psycho with the chainsaw had actually come in and killed her. He decided to ignore her and he entered Rookwood's room. There was a fireplace burning and Rookwood was sitting in an armchair sobbing uncontrollably. Around him stood several Death Eaters either discussing the situation or consoling him.

"Are you feeling okay, Augustus?" asked Rodolphus with a smile as he approached Rookwood.

Said Death Eater stopped crying and looked up at Rodolphus. "It was terrible. All the bunnies coming to get me…" he started saying but his eyes stopped cold on person behind Rodolphus' back.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME SATANIC BUNNY! YOU HAVE COME! YOU HAVE COME AGAIN TO GET ME!" he shouted from the top of his lungs pointing at Bellatrix who stared utterly confused by his sudden outburst.

All chattering stopped and everyone turned to look at Rookwood who backed away from Bellatrix as if she had cholera. The Dark Lord reached and pushed him down back to his armchair. "Relax, Rookwood. Panicking won't take you anywhere…Bellatrix and the rest of you; let's get out of here. We shall leave Rookwood alone to sleep."

Rookwood was still whimpering and Bellatrix decided to have some fun. "OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! IS THAT A FLUFFY BUNNY BEHIND YOU!" she shrieked as if filled with horror taking some steps backwards.

Rookwood jumped several feet in the air as though he had been told that the Trick-Or-Treat custom was to be banned. And that's says a lot.

"Bellatrix! OUT!" Riddle shouted hoping he would manage to get some sleep.

She pouted and trudged towards the exit but as she reached the threshold she turned to Rookwood. "Sweet dreams my fair lady…" she made to say however the Dark Lord needed urgently that night cream and wouldn't waste more time. "OUT!"

Despite Rookwood's vehement protests Voldemort led the others out of the room and he went out himself locking the door behind him. With a sigh he turned around to face his servants.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about. We can all go back to sleep," he said and as the others made to leave he added

"Ah, and one more thing. Next time we can just order pizza. We don't anyone's cooking abilities to kill us. Unless it's for killing Potter." He mused on that thought of murdering Potter with spaghetti parmezana but then shrugged feeling tired and remembering the face-lift night cream. "Goodnight to all of you."

After a while each one of the Death Eaters made their way to their room. To Bellatrix's bad luck she was left with Malfoy and Rodolphus to walk back to her room. With much kicking and elbowing as well.

"No wonder Augustus was afraid of you, Bellatrix," remarked Lucius with a smirk forming on his lips. "You look like a ghost. Especially when you have just woken up."

Rodolphus nodded his head with a smug smile. "True."

Bellatrix snorted extremely angry with those two. "Okay you two shut up! Rodolphus I will divulge to Malfoy your secret!" she threatened her husband her eyes glinting evilly. She knew she had just hit a sensitive spot there.

Rodolphus seemed a bit reluctant for a moment and then glared at Bellatrix. "Fine, bitch." Not even bothering to say goodnight to neither of them he stalked off to his room crashing down several armors on his wake.

Bellatrix snickered feeling satisfied that she had done her daily blackmail. But Malfoy wouldn't let her enjoy even that.  
"What secret? You can tell me Bellatrix you know that I don't…" he said eager to learn more.

"Oh please Malfoy. Keep your nose out of our family business!" she said with a very slight and almost undetectable tone of sarcasm.

He snorted scornfully. "Your what? Since when you two make a family…" he started saying before howling with laughter.

Bellatrix shook her head too tired to confront him right now. "You can stay here laughing. I'm going to sleep."

Malfoy just ignored her and kept on laughing. Bellatrix sighed and then decided to cut his laughter before leaving.  
"And one more thing, Lucy. I love your hairnet! So manly!" she chirped walking away.

* * *

So yeah finally the sixth chapter. I want to apologise to all of you. I'm extremely sorry for postponing the update. 

**BellatrixLestrange9:** Do you think the mashed potatoes you ate had the same substance? BEWARE OF THE CURSE!

**Grace:** Yeah Voldemort as pictured in the books isn't a guy to take such things lightly but this my kinda ruined version of him as being blackmailed by Bellatrix.

**Elladora Riddle:** Thanks for being so kind!

**Jaylynn Snape:** Awww... thanks for your good words but for the moment I don't have a writer's block. But I would love to hear any of your ideas if I can actually fit them in the main plot.And that's for all of ya out there. Tell me any suggestions!

**the7bells:** snickers I like your name too!

**Bella Riddle:** Bella's punishment is to make Rodolphus make all the housework which is usually done by women...

**lyra potter:** You saw what I said about writer's blocks to jaylynn snape. And I want you to know that I always check reviews as they come to the email I use most!

Thanks for your time, JamieCreepy-Gollum


	7. Things Lurking In The Shadows And Bedroo...

Okay, people 7th chapter! And...Happy Easter btw. Yeah, I know it was a month ago but here we celebrate it now. So what?

Disclaimer: No I won't talk about Harry Potter. I just don't own the 'Death Eaters unite' thing...it's from an RP

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Things Lurking In The Shadows And Bedrooms**

"Professor Lupin! We got a letter from Professor Moody!" Hermione exclaimed storming into the kitchen and making Molly almost break the dishes she was washing at that time.

Ron was following less excited and not without a reason. It was his turn to look after Harry who was after every dog in the neighborhood now, regardless the fact whether it was white or black or spotted….or even dead. For the moment, they had Harry confined inside Grimmauld Place as it would certainly mean their doom if the Daily Prophet learnt that the Boy-Who-Lived had gone nuts after the death of his godfather.

Lupin stopped the conversation he seemed to be having with Bill and looked at Hermione. He stood up and took the letter as she handed it to him.

"Really? Dumbledore had been wondering what happened to him and the other Aurors who guarded Azkaban. I shall give it to him once he comes to the meeting," he replied adding "thank you."

But the teenagers lingered waiting for some kind of reward. Lupin blinked at them.

"Yes, Hermione thank you. I think you may go now; we don't need anything else from you." He couldn't waste much time these days. At any moment Voldemort liked could attack and kill masses of Muggles.

They sighed somewhat disgruntled. Hermione glanced at Ron. "Come. We will go and talk to someone WHO ACTUALLY APPRECIATES OUR HELP!" she yelled from behind her shoulder as she walked out. Ron followed dragging a giggling Harry with him.

Lupin frowned worrying about not only Harry's mental state of mind. "What exactly was that?" he asked.

"Something worse than Voldemort. Hormones," Bill answered seriously with a sad nod.

Lupin winced but had to agree. "You're telling me. Every full moon is hell…."

((((Voldemort's Castle))))

"DEATH EATERS UNITE!"Voldemort shouted spreading his arms widely the**y** way his guide, How to Become the Lord of the Universe and Other Useful Tips, advised to.

The most enthusiastic response he got was Bellatrix's yawn. Don't think of course that the Dark Lord's meetings were boring as hell! No way! Of course not! What happened was that the Dark Lord had an ingenious idea in the middle of the night some days after the incidence with Rookwood's dream and just had to pull everybody out of their beds. So it was excusable for the Death Eaters to be striving to keep their eyes open.

However, as long as the Dark Lord had his night cream with him everything was all right. "I have come up with our next plan!" he announced waiting for some cheering and shouting from the part of his followers. None came no matter how long he waited.

It seemed that he had to glare murder at Bellatrix who was half asleep in an armchair so that she got the point and started violently.

"Oh yeah…ummm, tell us my Lord! WAKE UP YOU DISRESPECTFUL CREATURES! OUR MASTER IS SPEAKING!" she shouted from the top of her lungs.

Rodolphus who had been sleeping on Snape's shoulder woke up startled with a snort. "Wha? Ahhh… yes our Lord, tell us your plan**."** With that, he fell asleep again.

But Voldemort was not going to put up with such behaviour. As a mere warning, for the time being, he took out his wand. That move alerted everyone and helped keeped their eyes open and fixed on his wand. They surely didn't want any kind of spell coming out of its tip.

"So what was I saying?" Riddle mockingly wondered. "Oh yes, my plan."

The Death Eaters watched him expectantly to hear his infernal plan to murder Potter obviously. Voldemort fell silent all of a sudden looking thoughtful. He blinked his scarlet eyes frustrated.

"Master?" Bellatrix asked hesitantly expecting to be cursed on the spot.

Voldemort glared daggers at her. "SEE WHAT ALL OF YOU HAVE DONE? I FORGOT HOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL POTTER!"

The Death Eaters shrank back immediately as if a possessed Tyrannosaurus Rex was in the meeting hall. All of them felt like running for the hills but their feet were stuck on the ground.

"GET OUT!" Voldemort shrieked. Good Salazar, where was his diabetes pills now!

The dark wizards, and witch didn't need to be told twice. They all dashed to the exit and to their rooms and get some sleep.

A tad bit scared, Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder to make sure Voldemort wouldn't curse them from behind.Then she turned and caught up with Rookwood who was talking to Rodolphus. Threading her away through the Death Eaters she tapped Rookwood on the shoulder.

Rookwood started violently and looked at her wide-eyed. He opened his mouth and took in a deep breath, about to scream bloody murder.He had obviously been avoiding her these last days for no apparent, to Bellatrix at least, reason. Thankfully, Rodolphus came to the rescue and put his hand over Rookwood's mouth gripping him by the arm so that he didn't run away.

**"**For Merlin's sake Augustus! Does she look like an evil bunny to you? Bunnies are cuter I tell you," he said trying to talk sense into him getting a glare from his wife.Bellatrix left the two Death Eaters furious and didn't appear again until after dinner the next day when she bumped onto Rookwood. He stopped dead in his tracks the moment he set his eyes on her and turned around to run but he crashed onto the wall.

Bellatrix grinned evilly and walked closer. "What's the problem Rookwood?" she asked not being able to fight the grin.

The poor Death Eater squealed in panic shrinking back to the base of the wall as the female Death Eater loomed over him in the best intimidating she could muster.

"G-g-get away from me evil bunny…" he whimpered. Even though he looked very weak and vulnerable his hand automatically went to his wand in his pocket.

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow arrogantly. "Oh Rookwood, you are going to fight me?" With her question she threw her head back laughing. Time for the evil laughter! She let a shrill shriek of laughter but didn't hear someone approaching from behind her.

The Dark Lord tapped her shoulder. At the same time he made a remarkable imitation of Umbridge's trademark cough. Bellatrix on the other hand didn't even notice him as she kept laughing coldly.

"Bellatrix…"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Bella…?"

"MWAHAHAHAHA" her maniac laughter seemed to keep going on forever.

"Flipping grandmother of cheese! Is that Sirius? Alive?" Voldemort pointed at thin air at a desperate attempt to draw her attention.

"WHAT! WHERE! I'm coming to get you bastard!" she screamed taking her wand out ready for a fight already.

Voldemort sighed tiredly rolling his scarlet eyes. Sometimes this woman could be so vain. "Bellatrix…he is dead. Calm down and please leave Augustus alone," he pleaded. Salazar's ass, he couldn't run behind every Death Eater to prevent any fights! This was the bloody headquarters of the Dark Lord not some kindergarten! He shot a glare at Bellatrix making a mental note to himself to not give her that manor in Cornwall he had promised.

She sighed slumping her shoulders in defeat. "Fine," she drawled. Before walking away though she flashed an evil smile at Rookwood who squealed and fell in front of Voldemort's feet. However, not even Voldemort himself noticed that ominous shadow creeping slowly over the ceiling above him and especially Rookwood…

Bellatrix was still mad as she was striding over to her chambers. Turning around the corner she passed several paintings that decorated the innumerable corridors of the castle. She reached her door and turned the handle. But what her eyes met made her shriek in terror that she hadn't even encountered in Azkaban.

"GET OUT! NOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BITCH!"

Bellatrix did what she was told, or better say shouted at. She shut the door behind her leaning against it with her back. She needed to take several deep breaths in order to recover from the great shock. But slowly her shock was replaced by rage.

"RODOLPHUS! YOU 'D BETTER GET OUT MY ROOM NOW! AND THAT APPLIES FOR YOU SNAPE!" she shouted to the two men inside her room.

Turning around on her heels she felt the door opening behind her with Rodolphus. "Here," he replied with a smug smile.

Bellatrix fumed with rage and snapped the door closed right **i**n his face quickly. "I meant after with your clothes on first!"she shouted outraged.

She heard the two men sighing in exasperation. "Goodness, is she always bitching like that Rodolphus?"

"Sometimes it's even…""RODOLPHUS! NOW! With clothes!" she added quickly as the door opened once more to reveal Rodolphus and Snape. Fully dressed.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at them dangerously and then her eyes scanned what once used to be her tidy room. It looked as if a storm had swept everything. Her eyes flashing with anger stopped on her husband and Snape. They both had an identical look of pure innocence on their faces, which didn't fool Bellatrix. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot on the ground expectantly.

"Well?" she demanded.

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow still acting all innocent. "Yes?" he asked blinking childishly. Snape on the other side had bowed his head trying to fight a grin forming on his lips.

Bellatrix widened her eyes furious. "Will you tell me what were you doing here Snape! And we'll see if I find it amusing!" she raved.

Rodolphus was now grinning like a fool and asked, "Want details too?" He hadn't even completed his sentence when they both cracked up in insane laughter.

"We can show you!" Snape offered in the midst of laughter.

"Eww….no! You sick perverts!" she said looking away quickly. "In my room!" she asked in disgust.

By that time Rodolphus and the Potions Master were not laughing that hard and could utter a comprehensible sentence. Rodolphus was still shaking with laughter when he replied, "Well…to be honest anywhere we happen to be. This time it was your room," he winked at the other man with a smile.

Bellatrix was sure she was going to have nightmares for months after this. "Great! And apart from that you've totally ruined my room!" she exclaimed.

Snape shook his head negatively. "Oh no you can stay here. We are going somewhere else not to bother you," he answered smirking.

"What makes you think I am going to sleep on that bed!" she demanded pointing at her bed absolutely revolted and disturbed. "I am taking your room Rodolphus! No wait, I don't want to imagine how that will be like," she said on second thoughts.

Rodolphus nodded with a mischievous grin. "Exactly," he replied, "we are going now…"

But Bellatrix cut him off. "Oh no I am going out. You will stay here and clean up this mess…"

"Or continue what we started," Snape added.

Bellatrix didn't comment to his statement but stormed out of the room slamming the door so that it almost fell off its hinges.

((((Number 12 Grimmauld Place))))

Dumbledore slit open the letter Lupin had given him earlier feeling everyone's anxious looks on him. Out of the envelope he took a postcard. "Ah," he said smiling and this made everyone twitch on their seats.

Mundungus Fletcher broke the silence with a cough. "Well?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked up at him his blue twinkling cheerfully as usual. "This is a postcard from Moody and some Aurors that disappeared about a month ago remember?" he asked clearly amused.

Everyone lunged at Dumbledore to get the postcard the twins first.

Dumbledore took the postcard out of their reach and said, "They are in Madagascar…with a female Dementor…" he added bemused. "And the Dementor won't let them go…but it seems they are having a pretty good time from their descriptions…" he said with a shrug ignoring the shocked looks he got.

On the postcard was Demmie hugging Moody tightly enough for him to suffocate wearing some fancy sunglasses….

((((Voldemort's castle))))

Bellatrix was still trying to erase what had happened upstairs from her memory as she was heading for the Entrance Hall. It was her shift that night on the grounds but she wasn't planning on getting any good sleep after all. At least without nightmares. As she descended the main staircase nobody seemed to be there.

She had almost reached the main doors when a voice was heard behind her. "Oh look who it is, Bella!" a man exclaimed.

Bellatrix twitched at the nickname and turned around slowly. Today was certainly not her day. "What do you want here?" she asked the man that stood in front of her. He had long brown hair and an amused smile on his face that Bellatrix so much despised.

"Aw...but you know I've missed you! So I decided to return from Paris!" chirped Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

So in the next chapter you will learn more about the curse and...Rabastan. Sorry about the mental images that came to mind with the Rodolphus/Severus scene. I couldn't help but put it. 


End file.
